


Roses in her eyes

by Quesodildos



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesodildos/pseuds/Quesodildos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only girl I've ever loved was born with roses in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know where I'm currently going with this story right now because my computer just broke and I'm currently working on another story so forgive me. Also comment what you think of my story do far thank you!!

My first love was born with roses in his eyes. 

He had long hair that was as golden blonde as the sun. His smile was so bright it could burn hole right through your heart, just as it did me. He had the most gorgeous blue roses in his eyes. I had never seen anything like it, I'd never seen anything like him. He was unique and different. When I first laid my eyes on him I fell in Love with him, I didn't need to know anything else about him because I already knew he was the one for me and I was determined to get him. No matter the cost. 

Little did I know one day that smile would crush my heart and those blue roses in his eyes would kill the green ones in my eyes. But then again I didn't know nearly as much I do now. 

This is the story of how Francis Bonnefoy killed the roses right out of my eyes.


End file.
